


An End

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The train ride before seventh year, they knew their group would never be the same. [[2007 Hourglass Nominee]]





	An End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Summary:** The train ride before seventh year, they knew their group would never be the same.

**Author’s Note:** Inspired by YKuang’s story “A Letter”�. A quick little drabble that I came up with and wrote in 20 minutes. The ending is abrupt, but I couldn’t figure out a way to make it better.

Any feedback would be wonderful:)

\---   
**An End**  
 _for the best friends who sat by  
and watched as they grew less in the eyes of a man in love._  
\--- 

He had sworn to us (…actually, to Sirius) that him being the Head Boy wouldn’t affect the ‘Marauder dynamic’ -- that he’d still be up for the pranks, and the fun, and, of course, the train ride to and from our last year at Hogwarts.

And as we were sitting in our annual compartment, waiting for James to arrive (he was always the last one there), we knew that things were going to be different. Therefore, we weren’t surprised at all to have the 4th member of our group quickly stick his head in the door, saying, “Evan’s the new Head Girl -- see you mates at school.”�

But honestly, we didn’t mind. I think others would have been hurt and betrayed that a friend broke his promise. But for us, it wasn’t like that. This was _James Potter and Lily Evans_ we’re talking about, and we had always known that when it came to her, James could never keep a promise.

We were quiet for a moment, and a joking Sirius said, “We’re not going to see him at all this year, are we?”�

Peter snorted, “Not bloody likely.”�

They both looked at me, waiting for my input as I smiled, dug into my bag and pulled out a sack of sickles.

“The wedding will be as soon as school’s done.”�

Pete took out his money and said, “A baby nine months later.”�

Sirius grabbed his muggle wallet out of his pocket. “I’ll be best man and godfather.”�

Me and Pete looked at each other, until Pete took a swing at the self-named best man and godfather.

And as they fought, I took out my book.

It didn’t matter that James wasn’t there to participate. And it wasn't like he wasn’t going to be there at all -- just…less. We were happy for him, and his chance to finally win over the girl he’d been pining for since 2nd year.

He was a boy, in love with a girl.

Who were we to interfere?


End file.
